


one single thread of gold tied me to you

by indestinatus



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Meet-Cute, Prompt Fic, folklore inspired
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:07:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25639999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indestinatus/pseuds/indestinatus
Summary: Tony and Ziva AU inspired by the prompt: 'We kissed at a party and never thought we'd see each other again.'Rule was to make it 1k words :)
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50





	one single thread of gold tied me to you

**Author's Note:**

> this was a challenge between some amazing writer friends of mine, the only rule was to make it a drabble under 1k words haha i tried my best.

It was not yet midnight, but Tony could already see some fireworks exploding into colors, the night sky turning bright before its time. Quickly surveying the rooftop he was in, he registered that a good amount of guests was already gathering to watch the new year begin—but among so many people, he’d never felt so alone.

New York had this uncanny ability to make him feel that way. It was so packed, he could easily get lost in the crowd, especially in this weather - cold made his insides hurt and his loneliness weigh - but then again, he wasn’t there for long, so it wasn’t a big deal.

He lost his earlier flight back to Washington because of a new suspect in the area, and now Tony found himself stuck in a party of a distant friend he hadn’t talked to that much. He knew no one here, and wasn’t planning on doing so, but it was nice not to be _completely_ alone in a foreign city.

“Are you going to eat that?”

Jumping a little at the voice that had materialized next to him, Tony turned to see a young brunette casting him a questioning look as she pointed to the plate he was carrying just to hold on to something.

He blinked away the surprise at her beauty - bright dark eyes and a dazzling smile that made his heart skip a beat - and coughed slightly before talking to her.

“I don’t do greens,” he said apologetically.

She raised a brow. “I am not sure how grapes apply to that concept.”

Tony chuckled, shrugging. “They’re green nonetheless.”

Her eyes shone as he passed her the grapes, and Tony wondered just how that stunning beauty hadn’t caught his eye earlier in the first place.

“Todah,” she grinned at him.

He smiled his trademark smile. “Prego.”

She popped a grape in her mouth and a flicker of curiosity passed her eyes. “Italian?” 

Tony smirked. “Only for the ladies.”

She huffed, then stuck out a hand towards him. “Israeli,” she replied as they shook hands. “Only when I breathe.”

Tony nodded, his lips twitching. “Do you live here?” he asked casually.

She swallowed another grape before answering, “Until tomorrow morning. You?”

“For a few minutes at least.” Tony glanced at his wristwatch. “Need to head back home soon. Work.”

She nodded in acknowledgment just before walking away to place the plate on a nearby table. Tony watched as she did so, and when she returned with a small smile, he cleared his throat and tried not to stare.

She stood next to him and looked at the sky, and Tony fought back the urge to ask more questions about her. That mysterious woman was already making him forget that he wasn’t planning on meeting new people there, but now he couldn’t back away.

“I used to be afraid of fireworks when I was little,” he tried to fill the silence. “Thought they would land on me.”

Her lips twitched at his confession. “Are you still afraid of them?” she sounded amused.

“Will you keep me safe?”

She chuckled. “Certainly.”

The corners of Tony’s mouth tilted up. “Then no,” he declared.

They were still looking at each other when the loud sound of people starting the countdown echoed on the rooftop and took them out of their reverie.

“Look!” she pointed at the sky with a wide smile. “It’s about to begin.”

Sure enough, fireworks started blasting in front of them a minute later, but Tony wasn’t paying attention. He was transfixed by the way the bright colors danced on her face.

“Happy New Year!” she smiled excitedly.

Tony found himself smiling as well. “Happy New Year,” he whispered, and before he could even think properly, his lips were on hers.

Her mouth was soft but distinctively warm in that cold weather, and his head swam at the sensation of their bodies pressed close against each other. It took a moment for her to register the kiss, but soon her lips parted at his request and her hands tugged his short hair willingly.

Tony felt slightly drunk when she leaned back and smiled the most beautiful smile he’d ever seen, only to chuckle again and press another soft kiss at his lips.

He was too stunned to react, and only when she was already walking away did he remember to ask for a name. But she was already gone—taking the memory of the best kiss he ever had and that mysterious, gorgeous smile with her.

* * *

“What’s wrong with you?” McGee mumbled with his mouth full.

Tony glared at him. “Mind your own business, Probie.”

“You’ve been acting weird since you got back,” McGee narrowed his eyes.

“Did something happen in New York?” chimed in Kate, clearly teasing.

Tony huffed annoyed. “Stop gossiping about me and get back to work,” he shot a glare to both.

Kate’s eyes widened and she turned to McGee. Tony felt a migraine coming, but couldn’t bother to come up with a better retort when he noticed he forgot to pack his lunch. Vending machine it was, then.

He was already halfway to the elevator when his boss called his name.

“DiNozzo. When your _'break'_ is over—” Gibbs said gruffly, “—go to the lobby. There’s a Mossad Liaison Officer we need to escort upstairs.”

Tony halted at that. “Mossad? As in... Israeli?”

“Yes, Israeli,” he deadpanned. “Now _go_ ,” Gibbs dismissed him.

Tony’s hopes were already dying out when the elevator doors opened and he stopped dead in his tracks. His mouth opened slack and he couldn’t believe his eyes, but there she was—the beautiful brunette he kissed on New Year’s Eve.

She smiled, clearly surprised to see him there. His heart was racing when he stuck out a hand towards her.

“Tony DiNozzo,” he blurted out. “The idiot who didn’t get your number,” Tony added with an awkward laugh.

Her lips twitched. “Ziva David,” she shook his hand, beaming. “The one who’s here to fix that.”


End file.
